fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 163
Scarlet Sky is the one hundredth and sixty-third chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Full Summary Jellal in cuffs and Lahar telling him that he is under arrest for the crime of high treason against the state. The rest of the Light Team just stand there, surprised. Then suddenly, Wendy comes forward and pleads to Lahar, telling him about Jellal's memory loss. Lahar, in return, answers her with a direct quote from the criminal code that an excuse similar to that isn't a valid defense. He then orders one of his guards to release the group from the Runes they are trapped in. Wendy then begins to argue, but was cut off by Jellal who says that he has no intention of resisting. He then said that until now, he was still not able to remember her and apologizes. Charle then explains that long ago, he had saved Wendy. He understood and says that he doesn't know how much suffering he must've caused all of them though after knowing that he had once saved someone's life, it made him glad. Jellal turns to Erza and gives her his gratitude, thanking her for everything. Natsu just stares at her. Jellal then walks away as Erza was uneased, contemplating and thinking to herself that she needs to stop him from being taken away. Lahar asks if Jellal has anything left he wishes to say to them to which Jellal replied no. Rahal guaranteed to Jellal that he will either be executed or given life imprisonment without parole. Lucy, in shock, said that's just inhuman. Lahar continues, saying Jellal will never see another human being again. With these words, all Wendy can do was cry. Natsu jumps in and screams, saying they can't take Jellal away from them. Surprised from what he had done, Lucy exclaimed that they are from the Magic Council and that he shouldn't mess with them. Even after many warnings, Natsu continues on with fighting the guards, saying that they should move aside and explaining that Jellal is their ally and that they're taking him back to them. Lahar orders the guards to restrain them. Suddenly, Gray defended Natsu and told him to go towards Jellal. Gray protested that Jellal helped defend all of them from Nirvana yet they never mentioned a word of thanks to him. Jura, agreeing to what Gray had said, says that it is unjust to arrest a man like that. With that, Ichiya jumps in saying that it pains him to say that if Jellal is taken away, Erza will be saddened. Worried from all the fuss happening, all that Lucy can say is to not blame her if anyone gets hurt. Wendy also cried out that they musn't take Jellal with them. Struggling from all the guards restraining him, Natsu shouted to Jellal to come with them, saying he can't leave Erza and he must stay by her side for her. Natsu continued that all of them are with him. Lahar, after losing all of his patience, declared to arrest all of them for obstructing government officers and aiding in the escape of a criminal. Finally, Erza announced that it's enough. Erza then apologizes to Rahal for all the fuss they have caused, saying she will take full responsibility. She proclaimed that they will let them take Jellal. Natsu protests to what she said but Erza merely ignores him. Jellal looks back at her in relief, but not before he mentions her scarlet hair which implies that he remembers the time he chose her last name Scarlet. They say their final farewells and as Jellal is taken away, everyone looks on sadly. It was nearly morning after Jellal was taken away. Happy asked Lucy and other members of the Light Team if where did Erza go. Lucy replied that they should leave her alone for a little while. Erza is shown alone crying from both eyes for the loss of her friend as she remembers when she, Jellal and Wally were exchanging names. Jellal says that he will have trouble remembering Wally's name and, after knowing that Erza has no last name, decided to call her Erza Scarlet because of the color of her hair, and so that he will never forget. The chapter ends with Lucy narrating about the sunrise and the beautiful scarlet sky... Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Navigation Category:Manga